User blog:Anton.skoglund.3958/Epic rap battles of everything
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF EVERYTHING!!! Today's match is: FAST FOOD ROYAL!!! BEGIN!!! KFC female employee: welcome to KFC where you’ll meet your demise We serve good snacks here not like your disgusting apple pies Our mascot is a veteran while yours a creepy clown I’ll have the victory in my hands so you can wipe away that frown Fried chicken is the best food while your happy meals just tastes like shit And when i’m on the mic, i’ll diss your ass to bits KFC is da best, been around since the 30s We're the best best fast food chain in all of the cities You idiot, what do you think you will accomplish in this rap fight? Cross me again and i'll show ya some real fright When this is over i'll throw myself a party for real You can eat what i have dished out, call my lines a un-happy meal! McDonald’s female employee: Welcome to McDonald’s how can i serve you today? Oh! I know, i’ll beat you up and with my spicy bars i’ll leave you slayed You better flee away with your KFC mountain bike ‘Cause i’m sick and vicious on this battle rap mic Our mascot my be a clown but at least it’s not a old geezer I’ll storm into your restaurant and lock your shitty chickens inside the freezer You're just a joke and not a funny one either And your so-called delicious fake burgers turns my butt into a breather We're McDonald's, been kicking ass since day one I could have dissed you out more but that would be too much fun! Male Burger King employee: Remember this girls, you two will never get ahead Burger King is in the house and you’re both braindead I'm here to steal the victory from these freaks You two have nothin' on me, you better listen up when i speak KFC, you're outdated and McDonald's, you're just plain dumb You both acts as a baby sucking his thumb My restaurant is the greatest and it constantly improves But i'll give you one more chance to show me your moves! Female Pizza Hut employee: Shut up all of you, i can't hear myself think It's me who'll win this battle like White Castle's fountain drinks Pizza Hut has joined just to beat all of your bums And then play them like a drummers drums Burger King sucks and KFC and McDonald's you two does the same After this battle you all will forever remember my name The kids loves Pizza Hut more than your sleazy fast food joints So you winning this, i can't really see the points Male Wendy's employee: Wendy's has joined the game so let's have some fun And after, we'll celebrate with some honey buns We have Pippi Longstocking as our classy mascot And by the way Pizza Hut did i tell you your pizzas tastes like snot Wipe away your frown Burger King and put on a happy smile Since you are the joint who are really cruel and vile! Male Taco Bell employee: Hola gringos it's Taco Bell here After you have been defeated i'll celebrate with some ginger beer Wendy's you are bad and McDonald's you make me sick And i'll defeat KFC as fast as a sparta kick I'll ring the Taco-bell and serve my food really fast Until you are done and you're fast foods have passed Let's have a fiesta that's how the battle will end i have to leave soon amigos since i'm really hungry again Female White Castle employee: You'll be needing a castle when i'm coming to rap I'll make all of you lose as fast as downloading a iPhone app You suck Taco Bell and Wendy's you are no better I'll mail your victory away like sending a letter We serve delicious slider burgers while you just serve shit And KFC and McDonald's your bars makes you look like you were part of a comedy skit From morning to evening my rhymes are the best Now i'm off to sleep and to have my long rest! Male Subway employee: I guess it's time for the real fast food MC to finally step in And White Castle wipe away your stupid grin I'll leave Taco Bell and Pizza Hut toasted And i'll leave Burger King and his disgusting burgers roasted I have won this battle, what more can i say? Go frolic in the flowers and have a nice day! Female Arby's employee: Arby's doesn't frolic in any stupid flowers and i'll not loose Your bars are childish and they sound like a verse from Mother Goose Nice work on your short rhymes Subway 'cause all i could hear was some random crap And your lines were just some gibberish raps This battles is now over and it seems like Arby's won I'm the fast food queen so bow down hon! Female Dunkin' Donuts employee: Wait a second, i want to to battle to And my vicious disses will leave your bums black and blue Dunkin' Donuts is in the house and i won't show any mercy And my joint is awesome and my disses are filled with controversy Arby's, do the world a favor and shut the hell up I could defeat your ass with just a tea cup Now, this battle is over and you all will be put in shame Dunkin' Donuts is the name and all of you are just plain lame!!! WHO WON??? WHO'S NEXT??? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF EVERYTHING!!! Category:Blog posts